


苏大王抢亲记

by ysfish



Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysfish/pseuds/ysfish





	苏大王抢亲记

叶大少爷从来没有遭过这份罪。   
饿。   
很饿。   
非常饿。   
胃疼得就像在消化它自己一样。   
从家里跑出来时，他身上的碎银不多，所以叶修只能用走的。他连夜翻墙出来，在城门处守了一宿。待天色刚亮，城门一开，不待小摊小贩出来卖早点，他就蹿出了城门。叶修本来打算在路上酒肆买点吃食，结果他一直走到未时，半个干粮都没见到。路上唯一见到的人影，是一匹绝尘而去的快马上的驿者，不等他开口拦截，就扬了他一脸黄土。   
“呸呸呸！”他愤懑地吐出飞进嘴里的沙尘，揉了揉嗷嗷待哺的肚子，有气无力地继续赶路。 

张大公子也很愤懑，一大早他就被塞进这顶花轿里，一路上把他颠得那个叫天旋地转，翻江倒海，不知今夕是何夕。   
这事儿还得从半月前说起。   
张知州近年为大儿子的婚事发愁，愁得他本来就稀少的头发噌噌噌地掉，乌纱帽眼看就要遮不住头顶的那片明镜似的头皮了。小儿子半年前顺利招到了个武将世家出身的上门女婿，举案齐眉，夫唱夫随。想知道小日子过得如何滋润美满，只要瞧瞧小儿子那越发圆润的肚子就晓得了。可婚事到了大儿子这里就作了难，毕竟谁也不敢讨个三天两头就上房揭瓦的媳妇不是？最后还是韩姑爷靠谱，找来了他的表亲孙校尉。半月前孙将军携独子前来，讨了张家大公子的画像和八字。画像上的张大公子活泼可人，貌美如花，孙家父子甚是满意。两家一拍即合，当即在当月找了黄道吉日定了亲事。   
虽然依据习俗新人在揭开红盖头前是不能相见的，可孙校尉起码见过未来媳夫画像，但他呢，在被赶进花轿前连未婚夫的半根头发都没见着。   
孙将军想在儿子下月出征前将儿媳迎进门无可厚非，而张知州呢，明显是怕孙家悔婚，急着将大儿子这块烫手山芋丢出去。两家一盘算，这繁复的周公七礼就被一简再简，怎么快捷怎么来，于是只张罗了半个月的时间，新人张氏就被打包丢出了家门。   
他被轿子颠得七荤八素，想着这半个月的遭遇就气不打一处来。这叫什么事啊，卖儿子也没有卖得这么着急的，更何况那聘礼还在运来张府的路上呢！   
是可忍孰不可忍！   
小爷我不干了！   
越想越气的张大公子决定，三十六计走为上计，与其等着被人压，不如投军去技术碾压别人。做事从不拖泥带水的张公子说干就干，即刻行动。他扯开帘子去叫自己的陪嫁随侍：   
“小远？”   
“少爷怎么了？”   
“你去告诉张管家，我……我要上茅房！” 

孙府张管家临期受命，负责沿途押着新少奶奶回城成亲。纵然他临行前被自家小少爷神秘兮兮地嘱咐过，少奶奶过于活泼好动，让他把人看牢点，但他也没想到，尿遁的少奶奶钻进林子里，掀了盖头扒了喜服，跑了。   
迎亲队伍的一干人等是左等右等，等了足足有一刻钟才发觉不对，待遣人去林子里查看时，人早就跑没了踪影。   
弄丢了人，这可怎么交差呢？   
张管家为难，作为陪嫁人士的小远也有点发懵。   
少爷逃婚也不提前告诉他一声，他接下来该怎么办呢？   
两厢对望，无语凝噎。   
打断他们的是一小厮的惊呼：“管家，那边躺着个人！哎哟还活着！”   
张管家脑中突然闪过一道白光：“快给我捆起来！不，先套上喜服再捆！捆劳点，可别再跑了！”   
赶吉时要紧，先将人带回去把天地给拜了了再议也不急。反正把方帕一盖谁也认不出，有一个大活人总比抱只母鸡强。   
“唉，那我家少爷怎么办？”   
“他不是跑了吗？” 

叶修觉得身子一直在颤，颤得他头晕恶心。好在他一天一夜没吃过东西，空空如也的胃里实在翻腾不出东西来。   
唔，地震啦？   
他睁开眼，发现眼前红彤彤的一片。   
嗯？   
他想把盖在头上的布扯了去，胳膊抬不起来，他这才后知后觉地发现自己被人反手绑了，关在轿子里。这轿子还是红的。他身上穿的也是红的，而不是原来那身。现在他不止饿，两只胳膊还因血液流通不畅而酸麻不已。他挣了挣，全身没什么力气，显然挣不开麻绳。 他记得他午后顶着炎炎烈日饥肠辘辘脚步虚软地走在空无一人的路边林子里的情景，也记得自己两眼一黑膝下一软饿昏在林子里的事情，可是……   
这是什么情况？   
劫色？   
但他也不着急。叶家几代将相，作为新生一辈，叶修自小就拜了师父，学了一身好武艺。自负身怀屠龙之术，区区羽林小校太屈自才的叶小队长心心念念去大江湖闯荡闯荡，刚出家门结果就因饿晕被人劫了人。不过他也没啥可担心的就是了，怎么说也是堂堂朝廷的武状元，只要解了绳子吃饱喝足，叶修自认吃不了亏。   
嗯，眼下还是填饱肚子要紧。 

张大管家被吵得很烦。   
说好的少奶奶跑了，而林子里躺着个被扒得只剩下条亵裤的流浪汉，他看那人眉目清俊身材匀称肌肤白皙，想着自家小少爷只需要在出征前讨个媳妇又不是非得那张少奶奶不可，就捆了打算带回去交差。   
只是没想到那人这么让人不省心，自打他醒了就嚷着要吃东西，说话也忒……虽不能说难听吧，也惹得人直冒肝火。   
当然不能给他吃的，当我傻么万一吃饱了再跑了怎么办？不给，坚决不给！   
现下正经过嘉世山的当口，孙府的张管家心烦意乱，也就忘了张家的韩姑爷的嘱托。此山有一窝土匪，自立旗帜占山为王，号曰嘉王朝，每每占据官道打劫官银官粮官盐，也忒嚣张。奈何匪首秋沐苏太奸诈，韩姑爷带兵围剿三次，次次被他逃脱。嘉王朝虽没什么损失，但和被御赐“霸气雄途”称号的韩家军的梁子是结下了。打听到死对头韩小将军嫁小叔子，全山上下一合计，早早地蹲在路边的树林子里守着了，就等着兔子自己往树桩上撞。   
这不，远远地就看到兔子一蹦一跳地往这边来了。秋沐苏打了个手势，大家伙便打起全副精神来，磨拳嚯嚯兮向兔几。   
此时的小兔子对此还一无所知。 

软玉温香在怀，叶大少不禁感慨，这一天真是峰回路转柳暗花明。他只不过在路边上打个盹，就被人抬着扛着迫不及待地送进了温柔乡，这一路上他的脚都没着过地。嗯，脚不沾地，那群人生怕他遁地跑路了似的。如果这都不叫命中注定，那就真没法说了。   
对，命中注定，等人醒了，他就这么解释。   
怀中之人的身上，好闻的栀子花香气里飘着阵阵茶香，好似他洗不脱的罪证。味道不会说谎，待会儿把人忽悠过去的难度比较大。他低头看了一眼，那人生得干干净净，眉清目秀，甚是好看。唔，身材也好。回想起欢合时的种种，叶修不由得脸上一热。咳，手感不错。   
嗅着那标志着所属的茶香，叶修心情倍儿好，觉得自己捡了宝贝便不肯撒手，搂着人又睡了过去。 

事情自然还要从下午说起。   
被人莫名绑起来塞进花轿的叶修正盘算着怎么填饱肚子然后跑路的一千零一计，轿子就突然重重地摔在地上，把里面的叶修摔得眼冒小乳鸽。待排着队转圈圈的小乳鸽们消散之后，在肚子发出来的闷闷的咕噜声里，叶修还听到了兵器相撞的声音。看起来外面不怎么太平。   
叶大少爷在被人劫了当新娘子之后，似乎又遇到了抢亲的戏码。   
三思之后决定一切还是以充饥为前提的叶修，吆喝着想引起张管家的注意。然后，果然有被引起注意的人掀开帘子，把被五花大绑的叶修从轿子里拽了出来。接着，叶修就被拦腰抱了起来。   
“人到手了，快撤！”   
就这么着，叶修被人一路扛上了山，关在了婚房里。   
好消息是，他们把绑他的绳子解开了，还在桌上留了些茶食。虽然不比叶府大厨精心烹制的点心精致可口，但饿了一整天的叶大少爷终于可以宽慰宽慰自己嗷嗷待哺的肠胃了。   
就着壶里的合欢酒吃光了糕饼，叶修意犹未尽地摸了摸肚皮，然后往床上一躺，舒舒服服地听着外面的热闹。   
抢了嫁妆和“新娘子”的土匪们正欢欢喜喜地开酒席，偶尔能听见几句叫喊“秋木苏”的声音传进来。   
秋木苏，据说是嘉世山这帮土匪的小头头。听闻他年纪轻轻就射术了得，穿杨射柳，箭无虚发，堪称神射手。有一件关于他的传闻一直令叶修很在意，那就是秋木苏改良了手铳，还制作了神机箭，巧夺天工，惊为神器。至于神机箭是个什么东西，叶修也是没见过的。他躺在床上昏昏欲睡，却在琢磨着明个儿一定要去见见那个秋木苏和他的神兵。   
昏昏沉沉里，叶修出了一身薄汗，他扯开前襟，依然难以舒解身上的燥热和汗湿的粘稠感。但经历了整夜不寐与一日的颠簸，他又困又累简直连翻身也不愿意，就这么半睡半醒地耗着。 

于是，被手下们拼酒纠缠到子时，然后又被陶大金主带头起哄推进婚房的苏沐秋，进门看到的就是这样一副场景。   
喜服半解的“新娘子”呈“大”字养面躺在大红的婚床上，两只腿还垂在床沿上。杵在门口的苏沐秋看不到“新娘子”的面容，却能看到被大红色调趁得略显苍白的胸腹。没有赘肉，也不纤瘦，只是看着就使人全身发热。   
不，使他全身绵软发热的原因另有所在。将他钉在门口的，是屋子里弄得呛人的香气。浓郁的甘苦茶香中飘着丝丝缕缕的迷情香，两种味道互相纠缠着溢满整个房间，融合成了效力极强的催情香气。苏沐秋的身体本能地回应着，散发出属于他的栀子花香。   
他的处境不是一般的糟糕。   
退是不能退的，在这种身体状态下带着一股诱人情香去到门外的一群糙汉子里，只会引发一场灾难。要是他真正的性别暴露了，他和小妹苏沐橙的下场是什么？他想都不敢想。肯定比当初被继母卖去勾栏里还要糟糕。   
糟糕，简直太糟糕了。   
苏沐秋迫使自己镇静下来，脑内过了一遍此刻适宜的举措，列了个甲乙丙丁，然后走向几案。他顾不上被自己不小心碰倒的凳子，拿起小瓷壶想去把香熏浇灭，结果手感分外轻——壶里是空的。   
呼吸的急促使苏沐秋很难聚集精神思考现下的应对，他该拿什么把香熏碾灭呢？怔忡间，背后忽然有个温热的身体贴上来。他被本应躺在床上的那人圈进怀里，颈上一阵酥麻。叶修用鼻尖在苏沐秋的后颈上磨蹭，寻找着引诱他的源头。睡得本就不太安宁的他被响声惊醒，一路寻着味儿就觅了过来。   
“你……好香……”   
苏沐秋挣开他揽在自己腰上的胳膊，扭身就把壶掷了出去。叶修虽不清醒，但反应还在，小幅倾身避过飞来的酒壶。苏沐秋补上一掌，也被叶修轻轻晃了过去。受到情香的影响，苏沐秋身形不稳，跌向了一旁的楠木架。眼看身子就要撞上架子，最后却冲进叶修怀里。叶修不知怎的就出现在苏沐秋身前，充当了肉垫。   
院里吃喜酒的土匪们听到屋里不断传来瓷器坠地破碎的响声，只当二人正在激烈，爆发出一阵阵哄笑。   
屋里的二人确实略激烈，只可惜苏沐秋不在状态，不一会儿就被叶修压制住，牢牢摁在床上。   
四目相对，鼻口里满是彼此的气味。   
苏沐秋忽然就安静了下来。   
叶修按了他一会儿，见他没有反应，便动手去解衣带。   
苏沐秋没有再反抗。   
除去件件衣物之后，叶修重新压了上来。他盯着身下微喘的苏沐秋，只觉着这人儿好看又好闻，想要将之据为己有。   
苏沐秋也看着他，任他在自己身上舐弄游走，掰开自己的双腿，嵌入自己的身体。   
颠簸震颤里，他看着对方晃动的身形，看着对方额上滑下的汗珠，看着对方的端秀的眉目，看着对方专注的神情。   
看着他的男人。   
承受着愈演愈烈的冲撞，身体本能地挺送迎合，婉转承欢。喘息低吟间，萦绕鼻尖的栀子花香越发芳甜浓馥。   
静静等待锁结消退的时间里，两人定定地凝视着彼此。   
躁动消逝，而余韵未尽。   
叶修忍不住俯身轻吻对方的眉目鼻尖、下颔。   
“再来？”   
“再来。”   
鬼迷心窍般，苏沐秋伸手勾住身上人，凑上去吻他的唇。 

苏沐秋看着眼前的人，心情是前所未有的复杂。   
他泡了整整一个时辰的澡，依然冲不掉身上的那股子茶叶味。他知道，恐怕自己这辈子都摆脱不掉那味道了。无比陌生的，那个人身上的味道。   
自打被带上山，为了保护自己和妹妹，苏沐秋就隐瞒了自己真正的性别。他成功地瞒过了所有人，凭借自幼练就的武艺和聪明才智，没几年就被推选为新首领。但是，说谎总是要付出代价的，所以他被眼前的青年给……   
本来只是要报复那个姓韩的，姓韩的要结亲家，于是他们就去劫。人劫回来后，山上资历最老的陶轩说，听说张家公子貌美如花，正好咱们的苏老大当娶之年，干脆就把人给了苏老大，成一桩美事，大家也好好吃酒热闹热闹。经过大家伙一起哄，事情就这么定了下来，反而是当事人苏沐秋自己的意见被刻意忽视了。总归是不好拂了大家的好意，苏沐秋心想，好吧，传闻里的张公子的性别和自己一样，大不了两人演一出戏，将来再伺机把人送下山去……   
结果进了婚房苏沐秋才发现事实根本不是这样，各种意义上都不是。而好事的手下居然还点了迷情香，满屋子的茶香和熏香让他一下子就软了下来。   
打不过，也没力气打。不管是昨晚，还是今早，他都被对方牢牢压制住了。   
“干嘛，谋杀亲夫啊？”   
“你妹！”苏沐秋瞪了对方一眼，他现在浑身上下唯一能灵活运动的就只有眼珠子和舌头了，“你还有脸说！再说你怎么就是亲夫了？”   
“虽说没有纳采、问名、纳吉、纳征、请期，可是最关键的迎亲和敦伦都行过了，怎么就不是了呢？”   
苏沐秋一听到敦伦便涨红了脸：“你……”   
“我叫叶修。”   
“……”   
“你叫什么？”   
“……秋木苏。”   
“我知道你是秋木苏。你的本名呢？”   
“苏沐秋。”   
叶修沉默了半晌，说：“秋木苏真是个好名字。”   
言外之意，你这名字是不是太偷懒了？   
苏沐秋没理这一茬：“你放开我，我们谈谈。”   
“不打了？”   
“不打了。”   
于是叶修放开他，两人一个坐在床上，一个坐在凳子上。   
“你说。”   
“我们的婚事，不算数。”   
“苏沐秋你想始乱终弃吗？”叶修心想无论如何也要保住这个饭碗，况且……他觉得自己似乎有点喜欢这个人。   
“……别担心，我不会让你负责的。”痛定思痛，苏沐秋认为还是把话说开了比较好，“会发生这些事，都是……误会。”   
“可是你得对我负责。”叶修说得一本正经理所当然天经地义，“是你们硬把我带上山的，现在我没地方去了，所以你们得负责。”   
苏沐秋咬牙：“如果你想留下，这没问题。”   
叶修叹了口气：“苏沐秋，你和我已经成亲了，这是事实。”   
“那么我可以休了你。”   
“这办法好，然后你就可以带着一身的栀子花茶味去见你的手下了。”   
苏沐秋当然不能带着这一身的味儿去见外面的那些人。如果他隐瞒性别的事情暴露了，苏沐秋和他想保护的妹妹都不可能安然离开嘉世山。没有人会甘于听从他的命令。   
“别担心，作为夫君，我自然会站在你这边的嘛。除了我，不会有人发现你这香喷喷的小秘密的，只要你……”叶修着意扫了两眼苏沐秋的小腹，“不过我听人说第一次的几率还挺高的。”   
苏沐秋不自然地转了转身子，试图躲开叶修的视线：“在人前，你要听我的。”   
叶修呵呵一笑：“好说好说。”   
攻坚战才刚刚开始。


End file.
